Yugioh: The Seasons Part 1
by Angel of Misery
Summary: Reliving the Duellist Kingdom series, with a new character and a couple of twists! Story just for my fun.


**Yugioh: The Three Seasons Part 1 - Angel of Misery**

Yes, I'm back with another Yugioh attempt! No more Millennium Dragons - we're sticking to the original Yugioh plot! Yugioh: The Three Seasons will be focusing on the three most important (in my opinion) seasons of Yugioh - Duellist Kingdom, Battle City and Pharaoh's Memory Arc. But with one small difference; it's going to be told from the point of view of my character, Saritha. Yeah, yeah, everyone's done at least one of these, right? Well, too bad, cause I'm doing another one! Hope the Yugioh fans enjoy. No flames would be appreciated.

"Talking"

_Thinking/noises/sarcasm/etc_

I do not own Yugioh. All characters are trademarked to Yugioh's official creator. Saritha is my own creation; if she's like anyone else's, then I guess we must have similar personalities, cause she's pretty much based off me!

* * *

**Chapter 1: From ****Australia**** to ****Japan**

The halls of Domino High, the main high school located in Domino City, Japan, were practically deserted when Saritha entered through the large double doors. The average built girl had waist length, coppery coloured hair pulled into a long pigtail, and solemn hazel eyes that seemed intensified by her thick, dark eyelashes. She had a slightly pale complexion that was just a shade lighter than most of the other students, and her attitude could be defined as multifaceted, ranging from cheerful to petulant, depending on the situation. But, this was only the beginning of Saritha's adventure and she was still very underdeveloped; as the time passed, her true, admirable qualities would begin to shine through and her friendship would be valued for what it was – but more of that another time.

Saritha pulled the school map out of her backpack, consulting it and muttering to herself as she walked down the hall slowly, "alright, I need to be in this room…but where is _that _connected to? Argh, my _last _school was bigger than this, and I'm still lost, bloody Japan!"

"Can I help you with anything?" A cheerful voice inquired, causing her to glance up in surprise, studying the boy in front of her; with long, fluffy spikes of pure white hair and warm, chocolate brown eyes, she couldn't stop the blush from spreading across her cheeks. _Wow, he's really cute…I had no idea that there were boys who looked like this in __Japan__! _"ugnm…and who are you?"

"I'm Ryou Bakura." He introduced, offering a hand which she shook, "nice to meet you, I'm Saritha Ohan. As you've probably guessed by now, I'm new."

"Ah, you must be the transfer student everyone's been talking about." Bakura nodded, adding a little shyly, "if you'd like, I can help you get to your room? I was heading there myself, I'm running a little late, you see…"

"That'd be great, thanks!" Saritha agreed eagerly, both of them resuming walking at a slow, steady pace, "you must think I'm a real bonehead, to get lost on my first day!"

"Not at all! I did the same thing when I transferred here, a few months ago!" Bakura assured, and seeing her questing stare, added, "my father moved me from England; he's an archaeologist, so I'm often put somewhere while he works on different projects…what about you, if it's alright to ask? Where have you moved from?"

"I'm from Australia, born and bred! Can't you tell from my phoney Japanese accent?" Saritha replied with a smirk, "it's a big difference, I know – but I've always been interested in the Japanese culture, and the education program was too good to pass up! Not to mention…nah, never mind. It's too dumb."

"Go on! I promise I won't laugh, honest!" Ryou's tone was so earnestly friendly, she couldn't help but confess, "well, Japan is home to the newly created duel monsters game, and I'm sort of a big fan…so I moved here so I could be a part of it!"

"That's hardly a stupid reason at all!" Bakura laughed, shaking his head, "a lot of people here are into duel monsters! You'd get along well with Yugi, he's a big fan! Tell you what, after class, you should meet up with him and the gang, I'm sure you'd get along smashingly!"

"Yugi Moto, hmn? I might just take you up on that offer." Saritha agreed thoughtfully, stopping as she recognized the number on the door, "well, this looks like our room! Thanks for helping me out, Ryou – I'd still be wandering around hopelessly if you hadn't found me!"

"Heh, oh well…" The white haired boy blushed heavily, even more so at being addressed by his first name, "it was no trouble, really…"

"Now I have to introduce myself to _everybody._" She groaned, elbowing him playfully, "what if you just got up the front and repeated what I've said to you? Saves me the trouble!"

Which of course, sent Bakura into a stammer of protests and frantic hand waving, causing her to giggle, "I'm _kidding! _Of course I'm not going to make you tell my life story, sheesh! I just _hate _all the attention, not to mention public speaking scares the hell out of me."

"You seem well spoken to me!" Bakura noted, making her chuckle quietly, "It's a bit different when it's just two people, instead of a whole group of strangers. Anyway, I don't want to get you in trouble for being even later, so shall we go in?"

"Of course, after you." Bakura nodded, holding the door open for her, watching her walk inside and speak to the head teacher with a shy smile on his face, unaware of the dark stirrings in the back of his mind; _Saritha, eh? Interesting…_

* * *

"Australia, huh? Where's that again?" Joey Wheeler, the loud-mouthed blonde, wondered as Saritha introduced herself to Yugi Moto's gang of friends later that afternoon.

"Joey, do you sleep through _all _your classes?" Tea, the somewhat annoying brunette rolled her eyes, "I know geography was last _year_, but come on!"

"It's the continent near the bottom of the globe, far south of us." Yugi, the one with the tri coloured hair, magenta eyes and the strange puzzle hanging around his neck supplied, "isn't that right, Saritha?"

"Like I'd know – I'm pretty shocking at geography myself, but that _sounds _right!" Saritha laughed, embarrassed, "but I came from the Victoria region, which is hardly worth mentioning. There are so many great cities in Australia, yet I came from a small, country town. Hence why duel monsters is a foreign thing for most people living there."

"So are you saying you moved here just for the _duel monsters _game?" Tea sweat-dropped, "you're as bad as the boys here!"

"Agh, just ignore her, Saritha." Joey laughed, seizing the smaller girl's neck in an overly friendly headlock, "as long as you like duel monsters, we're all goin' to get along great!"

"Thanks, I think." Saritha rolled her eyes, "you wanna stop breaking my neck now?"

"So does that mean you have a deck, Saritha?" Yugi asked once she was freed from the death grip; rubbing her collarbone, she nodded, "yep, bought myself one as soon as I got here! I've been editing a little here and there…but I'm afraid if you wanna see it, little Yugi, you'd have to _duel _me!"

"Oh, she's going to fit in _fine._" Tea snorted, the others laughing as well; the diminutive boy blushed and replied enthusiastically, "I'd love to duel you! Seeing as today was a Friday and all, why don't you come over to my grandpa's game shop tomorrow? The others can come too; we could make a mock tournament out of it?"

"Man, you really _are _a duel monsterholic, aren't you?" Saritha smirked, "sure, I'll come over tomorrow. I know the shop you're talking about. For now, I gotta find somewhere to stay; my organising was a little unorganised, and I didn't get to book any lodgings over here…know any good hotels?"

"Why don't you just stay at my place? I have a spare room." Bakura spoke, surprising everyone; he'd been so quiet, they'd forgotten he was there. But Joey now elbowed the British boy so hard he stumbled sideways, "_Bakura, _you sly dog; I never knew you had it in ya!"

"_Joey!_" Tea snapped, slapping him across the head, while Bakura blushed bright red, "n-no, I mean…I just thought…it'd be free and…umn, I…"

Saritha snorted, unable to control herself and soon, she was laughing so hard she had to hold her sides, "oh, I'm sorry…but your _face! _Oh gosh…_funny…_"

Bakura rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, laughing weakly as well, "I'm sorry, I didn't think that through too well, did I? But, I mean…I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable…"

"No, I know you didn't mean it like that." Saritha smiled, "and that would be awesome, as long as I'm not imposing! My parents set up a savings account for me, so I can help pay for around the house stuff…"

"Great." He smiled shyly, meeting her eyes briefly before quickly averting his gaze; _he gets embarrassed so easily, it's so cute!_

"By the way, Yugi; is that ornament thingy from Egypt?" Saritha changed the subject, pointing at the golden triangle hanging from a thick rope around the tri-coloured boy's neck.

Yugi nearly fell over with surprise, his eyes wide with shock, "how on _earth _did you know _that?!_"

"I took a lucky guess, from the eye of Ra?" She tapped the etching on the front with a frown, "why are you so surprised? It's clearly an Egyptian relic, it doesn't exactly scream Chinese."

"It's just, not many people around here are as well-red about Egypt as you must be." Yugi answered, sweat-dropping a little, "but you're right, my grandpa found this in Egypt and passed it along to me! It's called the _Millennium Puzzle!_"

"Is that so? Fascinating…" Saritha murmured, noticing the white haired boy stiffening uncomfortably, "something wrong, Ryou?"

"No, not exactly…I'll tell you later." He murmured, absent-mindedly scratching his chest, forcing a cheerful smile, "should we head off, do you think?"

"Yeah, it _is _getting pretty late." She nodded, yawning as she turned to Yugi and his friends, "I think I'll head back to Ryou's house now; but I look forward to duelling with you tomorrow, Yugi! Then you can tell me more about the Millennium Puzzle; if it's from Egypt, it's _bound _to be fascinating! Everything from there always is!"

"Sure thing!" Yugi agreed, the other's adding '_it was nice to meet you'_ as she waved goodbye, nodding to Bakura who started heading in the direction of his house.

After a moment of slightly awkward silence, Saritha spoke, "are you sure you're alright with me staying with you, Ryou? We only just met, after all…"

"No, it's fine!" He assured, giving a brief smile, "I don't mind helping out! That spare room's just been sitting there and I could use the company. It gets lonely sometimes, on my own…

Almost reflexively, Saritha pulled his hand into her own, ignoring his blush as she replied with a slight frown, "you mean you live all on your own? Don't you have any other family?"

"Apart from my father…I had a mother, and my sister Amane…" Bakura mumbled soberly, "but…they died, a couple of years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Saritha replied softly, squeezing his hand a little, "well, you won't be on your own for much longer! Both of us transfer students, we're going to stick together, you and me, ok?"

"Yes. I'd like that." He agreed, smiling warmly as he enjoyed the moment for a few seconds longer than necessary, before pointing, "it'll be quicker if we go through this alleyway. My house isn't too far from here."

"Alright." She nodded as they turned into the alleyway; they had just reached the halfway point, when an unfamiliar person blocked their exit, "hello…what do we have here?"

"Ryou? What's going on?" Saritha whispered, though already knowing in her heart what it was; _so much for that rule of 'never going into dark alleyways'…_

"Excuse me." The British boy replied politely, "but we'd like to get through."

"Well, I'm afraid that's going to be a problem." The short, black haired boy sneered, "cause my friends and I, we're a little bored, see; so we want that girl of yours to play with!"

Saritha yelped when two other males from behind seized her by the arms and pulled her backwards, "hey, whattya think you're doing?! Let _go _of me, damn it!"

"Saritha!" Bakura yelled weakly, tearing his eyes from her to the main gang member, "leave her alone!"

"No can do, buddy. But _you _can go home unscathed; you look like the type to run off, tail between the legs, so why don't you go ahead and do just that?" The boy mocked in response, moving to the side and jerking a thumb, "we'll take _good _care of your friend…"

"Like hell, you bastards! Get _off!_" Saritha spat, pulling an arm free and punching the guy on the right; momentarily free, she attempted to reach Bakura's side, knowing they'd probably be better off if she did, but the male on the left instantly pulled her legs out from under her and she crashed into the ground, "owww! What do you think you're _doing?!_"

"Sure got a mouth on her, this one." He muttered, pressing a foot on he back, "try something like that again, and you won't _live _to see tomorrow!"

"Saritha…" Bakura replied weakly, feeling his chest burning angrily; _I can't let this wankers hurt her! But…there's three of them, and I'm hardly strong enough! But if I don't do something…Saritha might…_

"I think that's _quite _enough. If any of you dare put a single bruise on the woman, you'll rue the day you were _ever _born!" Bakura suddenly snarled, his voice sounding deeper, and his appearance somehow…different. Saritha couldn't put her finger on it; _what's happened to him? It's like he just became a whole different person! What's…going on?!_

* * *

Chapter 1: End.

Personally, I think I'm getting the characters ok...constructive criticism is always welcome, as long as it's not being mean for the sake of it. If I get good results, I'll put up chapter 2.

1) Saritha calls Bakura by his first name, to differentiate between the spirit and the host in future chapters, and because I'm having it as a sign of affection, and she's from Australia. Generally, we call people by their first names.

2) Just to clear confusion, Saritha comes to Japan just after Yugi has defeated Kaiba in his duel, and she'll be present when Pegasus sends the videotape.

See you next chapter, I hope!

**Chapter 2: (yet to be named). **


End file.
